Cousin Introduction
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and Roger introduce Kyle and Frederick to their Aunt Colleen, Uncle Paul, and cousins Leslie and Luke.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, Frederick, Colleen, Paul, Leslie, and Luke are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Cousin Introduction**

Twenty-one year old Chloe Stapleman was lying in her bed. Her husband Roger was sitting next to her talking on the phone with his older sister Colleen.

Eventually, Roger ended the conversation. Then he hung up the phone.

"That was my sister Colleen wanting to know if she and Paul would be able to come over with Leslie and Luke," Roger said.

"I think it would be great for Kyle and Frederick to meet their cousins and their Aunt Colleen and Uncle Paul," Chloe said.

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Fine with me as long as Colleen and Paul agree to it."

"I'll call tomorrow morning."

"Good thinking."

"Night, sweetie."

"Night, honey."

Chloe and Roger snuggled up together and kissed on the lips. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the twenty-nine year old turtles were in the living room taking care of Kyle and Frederick. Chloe and Roger were in another room making plans with Roger's sister Colleen and her husband Paul.<p>

"It'll be great for Kyle and Frederick to meet their cousins," Donny said.

"Depends on how it goes," Leo said.

Just then, the twins started fussing. Leo picked up Kyle and Raph picked up Frederick.

"I'll go heat up a couple bottles that are in the fridge," Mikey offered.

"Make it quick," Raph said and Mikey hurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the doorbell rang and Chloe and Roger went over to answer it. They let Colleen and Paul Collandar inside the house, along with their 7 year old daughter Leslie and their 5 year old son Luke.<p>

Once they were in the living room, Chloe introduced Colleen, Paul, Leslie, and Luke to Kyle and Frederick who were in their rocking seats. Roger explained that Kyle was wearing red and Frederick was wearing blue.

"They're cute," Leslie said.

"They're also little," Luke said.

"Want to hold them?" Colleen asked Leslie and Luke who nodded.

"Sit down on the sofa," Paul instructed which Luke and Leslie did.

Chloe picked up Kyle and carefully placed him in Leslie's arms. Roger did the same with Frederick and placed him in Luke's arms.

"You need to support their head," Chloe explained.

"Try talking to them but don't be too loud or you might scare them," Roger said.

A few minutes later, the twins started fussing. Chloe picked up Kyle and Roger picked up Frederick.

"We'll be right back," Chloe said.

"They probably need to be fed," Roger said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the turtles were in the cat area. They were playing with the cats and taking care of them.<p>

"I wonder how it's going with Kyle and Frederick meeting their cousins," Mikey said.

"Hopefully, we'll find out later," Leo said.

"We can always ask Chloe or Roger later," Donny said.

"True," Raph said.

The turtles continued chatting while spending time with the cats. Eventually, they left the room and headed for the dojo to practice their ninja skills.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the Collandars were getting ready to leave. Chloe and Roger walked them to the door while Kyle and Frederick were sleeping in their carriers.<p>

"Great seeing you," Chloe said.

"Same here," Colleen said.

"Hope we see each other again soon," Roger said.

"We'll see what we can do," Paul said.

"I enjoyed meeting Kyle and Frederick, Aunt Chloe and Uncle Roger," Leslie said.

"Same with me, Aunt Chloe and Uncle Roger," Luke said.

"Glad you two had a good time," Chloe told her niece and nephew.

"Drive safely," Roger said to Colleen and Paul.

Colleen, Paul, Leslie, and Luke left the house. Chloe closed the door after them and then she and Roger went back into the living room.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Chloe, Roger, and the turtles were having pink lemonade and black bean taco pizza. Kyle and Frederick were sound asleep in their carriers and were fed by Chloe half an hour ago.<p>

"How'd everything go?" Leo asked.

"The babies were a bit fussy a first but they eventually got used to their aunt, uncle, and cousins," Chloe replied.

"Probably because they didn't know them," Donny said.

"Probably," Roger agreed.

The turtles, Roger, and Chloe talked while they had their dinner. All of them cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Chloe and Roger were in their bed. The twins were in their room sleeping in their cribs and the turtles were sleeping in their bedrooms.<p>

"It was great seeing Colleen, Paul, Leslie, and Luke," Chloe said.

"That I agree with," Roger said.

"We should get some sleep."

"That I could use."

"Night, Roger."

"Night, Chloe."Chloe and Roger wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
